An Elite Wager
by Kairne
Summary: A bet between two Elite Four members
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do, however, own a copy of all Generation IV games released thus far. I breed Pseudos, so message me if you want a Hydro Pump Bagon or a Larvitar with Pursuit, Dragon Dance, Iron Defense, Curse, Outrage, etc.

A/N: This storyline is in Jhoto during the Generation II/IV timeline, although Hoenn Pokemon play an active role, as well as the Emerald Hoenn Elite Four. And the story _is_ in first person, except for the very beginning and maybe the very end.

**An Elite Gamble**  
by Ore-kun  
aka ferricflame

Prologue

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Wallace came to the door and opened it. Drake was on the other side. "Has it really been that long? Is it time for another one already?"

Drake came in and, not setting aside his coat, sat on the designer couch. The _new_ designer couch. Wallace felt a wave of fury pass through him and leave almost as quickly. It was raining lightly outside and his beautiful ocean blue couch was _not_ supposed to get wet. But money was never an object to a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, especially not the Champion who was also the biggest Contest star ever to step onto the circuit. Hilarious to think that it had been on a lost bet, the first one between him and Drake.

Wallace had dared him he couldn't eat a whole bottle of mayonnaise in a half hour. Drake accepted. He was down to a spoonful and five minutes left when he threw up. After cleansing his mouth quickly, he swallowed the last spoonful with half a minute to spare and declared himself winner of the bet.

*****  
"No way!" Wallace had objected. "You threw it up!"

"But the bet was whether or not I could eat it all," Drake had pointed out, "not whether or not I could keep it all down. I technically ate it all."

That Drake was good at manipulating his best friend. Wallace couldn't talk his way out of the technicality. The bet was a "name your prize" wager. Wallace was actually a little relieved that Drake won. He would never have to ask Drake something embarrassing and awkward for both parties involved. The asking would have been very awkward for Wallace and the actions that would have resulted would have embarrassed Drake and make their friendship forever thick with tension. Especially with their still-maturing minds and bodies. Drake was much more jovial with his wager. They had, at the time, thought of Pokemon Contests to be a "girly" thing to do, which wasn't really out of the ordinary for fourteen year-old boys. They tended to think of less masculine things as "girly," particularly things involving beauty and/or performing arts, and those men who tended to have interests in such "girly" pursuits _had_ to be gay from the perspective from their adolescent minds.

Drake wanted a reason to make fun of him. He expected Wallace to lose in the first round. Then he could make fun of him saying he wasn't even man enough to beat some girls. It backfired on Drake because Wallace got the highest score in the appeal round with his beloved Spheal, and actually won the entire contest on his very first try.

Drake was a little peeved. At the next opportunity, he signed up for a local contest. So did Wallace. Wallace won, but Drake was disqualified in the appeal round for scaring half the audience away with his Bagon's Roar.

Needless to say, Drake was now jealous. They parted ways to go on their journeys, but met up at least every year to have another bet. After they both became Elite Four members, their old friendship reblossomed. He and Wallace hung out a lot. Sometimes Steven, Wallace's best friend, was with them. Sometimes Lance, Drake's only uncle and favorite living relative since he and his father got into it over Drake's lack of belief in a god (all the best cowboys have daddy issues).  
*****

"The usual wager?" Drake asked, now raiding the fridge and popping open a beer.

"Of course," Wallace agreed. "Is there ever any other way?"

"I guess not," Drake admitted. "But what's the bet? I'd like something a little more long-term. Last time, it only took a week. I want you squirming, wondering what fresh hell I'm going to make you go through for a lot longer. I want your mind to wander…" he said ominously, "what I'm going to make you do," he almost whispered, leaning in close.

A shiver went down Wallace's spine. Drake had a very good imagination and rarely lost any bet against anyone. Then he got an idea. "Last week you mentioned, in passing, that you had a Pokemon egg. Is that correct?"

"Yea, I found it with my Shelgon back at my place. Why?"

"Because my Walrein had one the other day."

"And…?" Drake still didn't get the idea.

"And what if we got a young trainer to raise the Pokemon that hatch from them? And after a year, see which is better?"

"Sounds like an idea. But better how?"

"They battle," Wallace responded, "in a single-elimination match"

"So where do we find a green trainer to do it?"

"There's always someone green in the big city. Since we're in Jhoto right now, Goldenrod is probably a good place to try. It's just a couple days' distance from here."

"We have to walk somewhere? *groan*"

"I've got a case of your favorite," Wallace said, gesturing to the can in his hand. "We can throw back a few after we make camp."

"What are we still doing here? I have an overnight bag already packed with me. Hurry! Pack!" Wallace smiled. Drake sure liked ShuckBerry brand beer.

Be completely honest: do you think this fic has a chance to turn out well?


	2. Chapter One: Wally and Bebe

Disclaimer: I don't own… not my property… non-commercial… spearmint Trident… random words… you know the rest.

To kyuuketsuki fang and my anonymous reviewer who both agree on things: Thank you for the reviews! I don't get that much. Your encouraging words err… encouraged me to be more creative and honestly slightly ecstatic. I am currently doing a very strange dance to Green Day's "Holiday" including finger-snapping and arm flailing while chewing spearmint Trident. Quite a sight to see, really; a sixteen year-old (17 in less than a month) gay white boy who likes Pokemon listening to a song that, sadly, has fallen to obscurity in past years trying to dance (did I mention "white?") reinforcing the totally true stereotype about white people being unable to dance without the influence of alcohol (I like Brad Paisley too). But enough senseless random fun talk. I'm supposed to be writing a fic here.

**An Elite Wager**  
by Ore-kun  
aka ferricflame

Chapter One:  
Wally and Bebe

My name is Luke. I live in Yekman Village, a close suburb of Goldenrod City. The Day-Care, where I assist in the care of newly-hatched Pokemon, is one of the thirteen buildings in the town, and the only one zoned for commercial use. You see, the Day-Care couple is my grandparents, and the only time I get to spend with Pokemon is with them, due to a lack of funds on my part.

I am fifteen, and would have started an adventure with Pokemon years ago, but my mother couldn't afford a bus ticket to even Azalea Town, let alone New Bark Town without her, me, and/or my ten year-old brother going without dinner for at least a week. My grandparents have offered her money on several occasions, but she's a proud woman. She works hard. She also hasn't had quite the same relationship with them since my father disappeared. He was a firefighter, her "knight in shining armor" so to speak. He saved her from her burning house, and there was no denying it: they were in love. Seven years ago, he answered a call: a fire in a tower in a town up north. They were the closest team to the blaze. A fire truck was at the house within minutes. He climbed in, and we never saw him again. A few days later, when there was no sign of him, mom called the office. They told her that they never called him out. We checked the news and there was no report of any fires whatsoever.

Then things started to go downhill financially. No proof that he was dead meant no life insurance, and we were no longer getting dad's monthly paycheck, so mom had no choice but to take an extra shift at the restaurant. She works upwards from seventeen hours a day at minimum wage and we barely scrape by.

Grandma and Grandpa have also offered to pay me for my help, but I shot that idea down. Times were hard for everyone, and I knew firsthand that their business was suffering. Fewer and fewer trainers wanted their services because it had too much of a "small-town" feel to it. Plus, I got to spend time with Pokemon every day. I gave up on my fantasies of becoming a spectacular trainer. My situation transformed me into a realist. I still have book knowledge of Pokemon, a knowledge that grows every day, but I was no longer a dreamer. My dreams had forsaken me.

Anyway, I was walking home from the Department Store in the city, carrying a bag containing a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and bologna galore. Dinner for the week.

"Whoa!!" I exclaimed. Some jerk had run into me and knocked me down, narrowly avoiding squishing my bread.

"Ah!" Another jerk tripped over the first and landed _right on top of the bread_.

"Can you guys watch where you're going?!" I shouted, pissed. "Who do you think you are, the Elite Fo-" I stopped short as I turned around. It was, indeed the Elite Fo-. Two of them, at least. Well, one and a Champion. Whatever. "Sorry for the outburst," I apologized. "It's just that these groceries are my family's dinner. For, um, for the rest of the week."

Drake, the one who had smashed the groceries looked through the flattened bag. "Not much here. I take it you aren't a trainer, or you'd have some Pokemon food or at least ingredients for it in here." He gave Wallace, the other one, a look that made him smile. "Good enough for you?" he asked.

"Far more than satisfactory," Wallace responded. Then to me he said, "How would you like to help us in a little wager?"

"Explain."

"You see, we have a little bet going between us. The bet is as follows: find a rookie trainer and have him raise a newly-hatched Spheal," with that, he sent out a young Spheal, "and a newly-hatched Bagon." Drake proceeded to sent out a Bagon.

He continued where Wallace left off, "After a year's time, we determine which is stronger. And that's pretty much the bet in a nutshell."

"What about the Pokemon? What happens to them after the bet is settled?" I inquired.

"You, I mean the chosen trainer," Wallace amended, "is then free to do whatever he chooses with the Pokemon. Would you like to be that trainer?"

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime, but I'm afraid I must decline. I just don't have enough money to do it-"

"Covered," Drake stated, pulling a bag of money from his pocket. "And we'll make sure your family eats well, too."

"My mom-"

"It will be handled. More importantly, it will be an anonymous donation. What do you say?"

"You guys have made it impossible for me to decline. I'll do it."

They handed me the Pokeballs. Wallace then gave me a slip of paper "That's my number; there's sufficient money there to buy a PokeGear at the Goldenrod outlet. And give the Spheal a name."

"Bagon deserves a name as well. Give her a good one," Drake said. They started to leave.

"Thank you!" I called.

"Name!" Drake shouted back, and then he let out a laugh.

_A name _I thought _Wally for Spheal, in Wallace's honor. What about Bagon? There's nothing feminine about the name Drake. Think! She's a baby, Babs, Abby, Bebe..._

_BEBE! Perfect! Wally and Bebe._

* * *

I'm inspired right now. I've been planning this fic for months and know I'm just really motivated. Two days in a row. Wow.


	3. Chapter Two: Hey Ho Let's Go

Disclaimer: don't own… wish I did.

**An Elite Wager**  
by Ore-kun  
aka ferricflame, Slash4life, etc.

Chapter Two:  
Hey Ho Let's Go

Map, Check. Trainer's Manual. Check. Hat. Check. Special edition orange and white sunburst print swimming trunks. Sound Check. (Thank you for getting that, if you did) Spare set of clothes. Check. _Now what to wear?_

After about five minutes of trying to decide, I finally decided to act my gender and throw on whatever.

Medium green long sleeve under a pale pale pink tee with a black short sleeve button-up shirt, buttoned down, to top it off. Gray jeans with rolled cuffs. Black running shoes and black ankle socks, slightly worn.

To top it all off, I wore a cloth wristband I had made myself years ago. It was black and had a heart embroidered on it. On the underside were the words, "Never lose sight…" On the inside of my hat were the words "…of reality."

"I'm home!" I heard my mom shout. _Holy _______ (of course it's censored. They wouldn't even let James have fake boobs and Ash's Tauros all seemed to appear out of nowhere in the anime). Mom would make a big scene about my leaving. I set the note I had written earlier on my dresser, put the one I only wanted my bro to read under his pillow, the ol' hiding spot we both used for communication when we knew we would be in and out of the house at erratic times, and especially when secrecy was a top priority. I slipped out the window, leaving home

The one for Mom said:  
"Dear Mom and Al,  
I am going on a Pokemon journey. I will not be returning home for awhile, but remember that I love you two. The groceries, save for the bologna, are on the counter. The bologna is in the middle drawer of the fridge. I will call when I can, so don't you worry about me.

"Al:  
You have to be the man of the house while I'm away. Keep up the studying. You have potential, kiddo. The sky's the limit for you. And listen to Mom, alright?

-Luke"

The one for Al read:  
"By now, I'm sure Mom has made you swear to never pull what I just did. And I know you don't like the studying as much as Mom thinks (and hopes) you do. But I suggest you really think about your future. I hope you decide to take the smart route and become a researcher, although I'm sure you won't. So I included some cash in this note. Should you decide to take the smart route, this can help you with whatever scholarships won't cover. If you decide to become a trainer, first make sure you're ready. Then use some of this money to get a proper start. The bus goes to New Bark Town with only one switch. Just don't let Mom know about any of this. You know how she'll react."

I stopped by the PokeGear outlet and got one in black. I got some supplies at the Department Store and headed south to the forest.

"Hey, are you a trainer?"

"Uh… yea."

"Then we battle! One Pokemon each, alright?"

"I guess." My first battle. Which to use, Wally or Bebe?

"Wally! Go!"

"Go Pikachu!" Uh-oh.

_Hey ho! Let's go!  
Hey ho! Let's go!  
Hey ho! Let's go!  
Hey ho! Let's go!_

Pikachu used a Thundershock. Wally rolls and barely avoids it.

_They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop!_

Wally sends a Powder Snow counterattack. It hits Pikachu almost dead on.

_They're piling in the back seat  
They generate steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop!_

Pikachu recovers and lands a Quick Attack, then is cloaked in a magical light. Wally lands a hit with a Water Pulse.

_Hey ho! Let's go!  
Shoot 'em in the back now_

Pikachu is cloaked again with light and is healed. It lands a successful Thundershock.

_What they want I don't know  
They're all revved up and ready to go_

Wally shakes it off the best he can and uses another Powder Snow.

_They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop!_

Direct hit! Pikachu gets up and throws an Iron Tail. It misses without Spheal having to dodge.

_They're piling in the back seat  
They generate steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop!_

Wally starts to focus. Pikachu shakes it off.

_Hey ho! Let's go!  
Shoot 'em in the back now  
What they want I don't know  
They're all revved up and ready to go_

Hidden Power point-blank. Pikachu is hit.

_They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop!_

Down but not out, Pikachu shoots off a Shock Wave.

_They're piling in the back seat  
They generate steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop!_

Wally dodges and shoots an Icy Wind. The Shock Wave hits it from behind.

_Hey ho! Let's go!  
Hey ho! Let's go!_

Shock Wave hits Wally as Icy Wind hits Pikachu.

_Hey ho! Let's go!_

They fall, and lose consciousness, simultaneously.

_Hey ho! Let's go!_

Song is "Blitzkrieg Bop" by The Ramones


End file.
